


An Experimental Night

by Damien_Kova



Category: RWBY
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-26
Updated: 2017-08-26
Packaged: 2018-12-20 05:14:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,529
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11913960
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Damien_Kova/pseuds/Damien_Kova





	An Experimental Night

Glynda Goodwitch sat in her dorm at Beacon with her other teammates, Ozpin, Oobleck, and Port, who were all goofing off in their own way. Ozpin had taken to reading up on mythological things and rumors while Oobleck had just decided he wanted to become a psychiatrist on top of being a Huntsman. Port, on the other hand, was nose-deep in a grimm anatomy book, learning all he could to help further studies once he was older and graduated. Glynda, however, didn’t have those aspirations in her studies. The blonde, who recently turned eighteen, just wanted to be strong and helpful to those around her. Something that her friends and teammates decided qualified her to be the leader of their team. That as well as her strategic prowess and undeniable intelligence.

However, there was one other who many people their age aspired to be like as well. Summer Rose. She was a girl who was three times as sweet as Glynda and much more of an outgoing type of person. Even though the two were in an unspoken, unknown rivalry with each other to see who could be the stronger and more helpful of the two during their time in the academy, they managed to get along swimmingly, some even spreading rumors that the two were secretly dating. According to everyone other than their teammates, that’s exactly what it was, a rumor. Though, the six others knew very well that, while not in love, the two trusted and inspired each other to grow stronger and better themselves. Not just for their secret lover, but for themselves as well.  
  
As the blonde had her face in her book and one hand in her binder, taking notes, she could hear her scroll buzz on top of her desk, indicating she got a text. After a moment of ignoring the device to focus on her notes, she could hear the three boys laughing to themselves as it vibrated another time on the tabletop. Putting her pencil down, the young woman sighed and grabbed her scroll. “Shut up, boys. I’m the only one on our team who actually has a girlfriend.” A soft smile came to her lips as the boys did as told and she checked her messages. They were, in fact, from Summer.  
[Hey, Glynda! I’m wondering if you’d like to go out of town with me this weekend! The whole campus has the weekend off, so I figured we could go out and you know…. Be ourselves <3]

[Summer, I’m flattered. Really, but are you sure? What if people we know see us and rumors spread even more? What will you do then? I’m not worried due to people already avoiding me a bit, but what about you?]

[I don’t care, Glynda. And it’s okay! I just want to spend time with you! Besides, I can get us some wine or something if you’d like to make things interesting.~]

A blush quickly arose to the blonde’s cheeks as she thought of spending an entire weekend alone with her beautiful lover and some wine. Her mind started to race over the different things that could happen, they were in a very hormonal time in their lives after all. After a few moments, she felt her scroll vibrate in her hand again, getting another text from the silver-eyed young woman.  
  
[Glynda? You there? Did the boy’s call you to help with their homework?]

[No! No… Don’t worry. I just… I’d love to spend a weekend with you, Summer. All the things we could do :)]

[Glynda Goodwitch. Are you thinking about bedding another woman? How unsightly!~ xD] Before giving the blonde enough time to answer her, she sent another quick text. [I’m joking, sweetie. Hey, I know your birthday was recently and I’m sorry I missed it. I’ll make it up to you in a few hours. Promise! <3]

[What? How?] Glynda felt like she was waiting forever as Summer didn’t answer her. In reality, it was only three minutes before a picture came up on her screen. Opening the attachment, the young woman gasped and fell backward, falling out of her chair and landing flat on her ass as she dropped her scroll. Accidentally leaving the picture open for the boys to see, who just blushed and ‘oooh’ed at the photo of Summer in nothing but a towel. “Summer!” She shouted and sighed, snatching her scroll and sitting back in her chair. She checked the photo and noticed that the brunette’s snatch was out in the open and freshly shaven. There was a smile on Summer’s face as the towel only barely covered her nipples. Of course, the caption read ‘Happy Late Birthday <3’ before another three pictures were sent to the blonde.

[Well? What do you think?~] Summer sent with a smile on her face as she sat on the bathroom toilet in her dorm room. Her smile only grew as Glynda send back a picture of her with a smile on her face and a faint red tint on her cheeks.

[I love it, Summer! The boys tried to sneak a look, but I hope they didn’t see anything. You have… such an amazingly perfect body. I’m so lucky to have you. <3] Even if the blonde wasn’t the type to openly compliment others, the brunette knew that any compliment from her lover was genuine.

[Thank you, Glynda! I’m gonna hop in the shower and study afterwards. Love you, Blondie! Don’t forget that we don’t have our first three periods tomorrow. So, let’s meet up for a movie. My dorm. I’ll make sure we’re alone. <3] The thought alone caused the blonde’s smile to only grow brighter.

[Love you too! You pick the movie, dear. Even if you want to watch one of your anime movies <3]

Setting her scroll down on her desk, Glynda took a deep breath and sighed. As her smile was still present, the girl opened up her book and went right back to studying. Unfortunately, this lasted only about an hour as Oobleck started groaning on his bed, bored out of his mind. “Glynda, dear. Why are you always studying? You’re already a genius. There is no need for you to, yet you always have your nose in a book or your arm around Summer. There must be some reason.”

“Well, there is a reason I’m at the top of the class. I’m willing to learn more than I need to, willing to keep that knowledge in my head and learn even more on top of that. That’s how come I can think of strategies that can break free of the mold of normal combat.” The young blonde closed her book and turned around at her desk to look at her teammate. “There’s a reason our team has never once lost a battle during class.”  
  
“That may be the case, Glynda, but I’m sure there is more to why you are always focused on schoolwork and your girlfriend.” Oobleck hopped off his bed and sat in front of his teammate, his green hair hanging in his face and over one of his eyes.

“Stop trying to psychoanalyze me, Oobleck. There is nothing wrong with me, I just think it’s smart to learn as much as you can and be prepared for any possible outcome.” Glynda’s smile faded slightly as she answered his question, finding them a bit annoying and ruining her good mood.  
  
“Oh, just can it, Oobleck. Leave the poor lass alone! I mean, we all just got a good look at her girlfriend’s body.~” Port interrupted, unable to contain his laughter at the sight of his blonde teammate’s face.  
  
“Port, you moron!” Ozpin shouted before all three of the men in the room rose off the ground and into the air at least a few feet. “You shouldn’t have said anything.”  
  
“Well, you got to look too, Ozpin! Don’t act like you’re excused from this!” Glynda shouted, a look of anger swelling behind her eyes before she slammed her team into the floor under them, actually managing to make them bounce on the floor before shoving them into the corner of the room with as much force as she could. Picking up her scroll, she sent her lover a quick text with a smile on her face.  
[I’ll be the only one from my team in class tomorrow. They’ll be recovering in the infirmary and our door to the dorm will need to be replaced.]  
  
[Just don’t hurt them too badly. I’d hate for you to get into too much trouble and not be able to go on our weekend trip! <3]

“Damn… She’s right.” Flicking her wrist behind her, she threw the boys against the walls beside their respective beds, giggling as they all fell with a quiet thud. A smile came to her face as she listened to the three of them groan in a bit of pain, though their auras took most of the brunt of her damage. She quickly closed her book and got into bed herself, sighing with a smile as she once again filled her mind with the thought of her and Summer alone for the weekend.


End file.
